Late December's Rain
by DisguisedInnocence
Summary: AU, OoC, OCs that are NOT main characters, some spoilers... Ginny's kiddnaped. Strange things happen to her. GWDM. R


Ginny was sitting on the roof of the Burrow watching the mid-summer night's sky. It was a beautiful, blue-almost-black sky, covered in little twinkling stars, a large, shiny moon resting above her head.

She was thinking. She was replaying all the things she and her friends had been trough. She remembered how they met, smiling at the memory of a lost Harry , her stupid crush, remembered the way Voldemort has possessed her, the way she had been struggling, remembered Harry's reassuring words in the Chamber, remembered Sirius, remembered Percy, remembered the Order, Hermione and Ron, Lavender, Dean, Harry…

She smiled at the moon. Her smile wasn't the same bright, cheery smile. Now it was more of an odd mixture of sadness and incredible pain, with a bit of hope. That tad bit of hope was her friends and her family. They were her only hope, her only will, her only truth in a world full of lies and deceiving, awfully deceiving people. They were her reason to live. They gave her that reason, and they were everything for her.

Everything changed. Maybe it wasn't the way she wished, but everything changed. And she had to deal with it. The war was not even near ending and her sixth year at Hogwarts promised danger, adventure and deaths.

A sudden wind interrupted her thoughts. She shivered, regretting not wearing her pyjamas. She was wearing only a white, silk night gown.

She got up and made a move to get inside.

She never had the chance to enter, as a powerful arm closed around her waist, suddenly lifting her in the air as if she weren't a fifteen years old girl, but a simple feather fallen off of a dove's wing.

&

After much struggle to get out of the tight grasp, Ginny finally let go and simply lay in those arms. She was getting drowsy; all this flight was really tiring from her position, so she fell asleep.

&

A small flight of light was bothering her eyes. Why, oh God, why didn't that little sunlight go wake up somebody else?

She struggled to hold on her dream, but the morning sunshine was too powerful. She finally opened her eyes. At first, she didn't clearly see where she was, so she blinked several times.

When her vision finally settled, she looked around. She was resting in a queen sized bed, with blood red curtains and silver sheets. The pillows were also silver, while the bed was made from red, mahogany wood. She pulled the curtains and looked around a room that had white panels and red, mahogany parquet. It had some large crystal doors that she supposed they lead to a balcony. The doors were partially covered with some blood red curtains. The room also had a wardrobe and a cabinet, all made by the same red mahogany wood.

She stepped out of the bed, charmed by the magic that obviously filled that place. She looked down as she thought her clothes were somewhat different. She was no longer wearing her night gown, but a red, silky and very long gown. She also saw a pair of golden house shoes next to her bare feet.

She didn't think twice. She stepped into the shoes and went towards the balcony.

&

Ginny opened the crystal doors carefully. She then faced the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her whole life. She walked forward on the white marble floor, quickly grabbing the black, elegant looking hand-rail, afraid that the amazing scene would make her even dizzier and she'd faint.

In front of her was the hugest forest ever seen. It was constituted by large, old sequoias that rested their heads in the clouds. Millions of exotic birds lived in there large crowns, unimaginable numbers of insects and plants rested within the. But the most beautiful thing was the little river that flown at just the right distance of the balcony. It was a little river positioned in a way that gave her the best sight of it in the world. It wasn't too far, as you could distinguish its swans, but wasn't too near, as you couldn't see its fishes and stones. It was breath-takingly perfect. She had the sudden urge to jump in its cold, crystal waters, swim with the swans, feel the fishes whirl by her side, then get out of the water and simply lay on one of the willows' roots and stare at the eternal sequoias.

She suddenly remembered she needed a shower. She turned her back, resentful at leaving such a beautiful view, and made her way to the room's door. She slowly pressed on the door knob, the door opening easily. She then entered a pretty dark hallway, although it was illuminated richly with white, electric torches. She smiled. Muggles. At least now she knew what she was dealing with.

She wasn't worried, although she didn't have her wand. Hermione had taught all the D.A. members wandless magic that summer in case something like what happened in the Department of Mysteries would happen.

She looked at the hallway, a bit troubled. '_Which way to go, which way to go?_' she though, staring both left and right. She finally decided to go right.

After what felt like forever, she found herself facing a wooden door. The door looked very out of place in the steely looking hallway. She touched the door, mesmerised by the beautiful, skilled carvings in it. She could tell it wrote something, just that she didn't know the language it was wrote in. She raced the wonderful signs with shaking fingers, wondering what artist could possibly produce something so magnificent.

Almost not daring to, she touched the golden doorknob and pulled down.

The vision of the room was as breath-taking as everything she met in that house. It was a wide, rectangular living room, two black leather couches and a transparent coffee table in the centre. But that wasn't the most important thing. The walls were…amazing.

They were probably painted by the most talented artist in the world. They pictured a forest. You would think that that's nothing special, but if you would see it, you would most probably pass out. The leaves were so wonderfully painted on the trees that you expected them to fall at a sudden breeze, the birds were so vivid that you would almost expect them to sing, the insects seemed to be moving, the clouds were glittering on a perfect, blue sky, menacing with rain, you half-expected to feel the mushy leaves under your feet as you stepped in. Ginny was over-whelmed. Whoever must have captured her and bring her here was very rich if he could afford that work.

She slowly moved towards the couches, almost feeling ashamed to profane that place with her touch. As soon as she arrived, she collapsed on one of them. She sighted.

As she turned her gaze away from the sky, she spotted another door. Curiosity struck her once again and she stood up, hurrying towards the door. She quickly opened it and found herself staring at a new hallway. She decided to go left this time.

After a few moments, she was facing a rose wooded door, with a bronze doorknob. She pushed it open, revealing a bathroom. Nevertheless, it wasn't just an ordinary bathroom. Its walls were covered in cherry paint, with blood red roses. All the objects were glowing in a white perfection and the floor was covered in rosy marble. The redhead smiled. Perfect, she just wanted to take a shower.

She gazed around the room, sensing something was wrong. She immediately spotted the mistake. On the toilet seat rested a silver gown.

Ginny was surprised once again. She touched the expensive fabric, wondering who owned it. She noticed a note had fallen from the gown. She lifted it and read:

'_The dress is yours; I can't wait to see you in it. I hope you are enjoying your stay here, although you are probably scared. Don't worry. Don't try to escape; don't try to exit the house. I don't want to find you devoured by wolves, please listen to my words. _

_You shall soon meet me'_

The spidery writing fascinated her. She found the words a little weird. They were loving and caring, but cold and possessive at the same time. She shrugged it off and un-dressed. She slowly stepped into the bathtub and opened the shower, letting the pleasantly hot water wash her worries and pains.

&

After exploring some new chambers and rooms, she finally found a kitchen. It was rather small, but it still had the necessary food and tools. She quickly prepared herself a breakfast and ate impatiently. She wanted to explore the house, wonder trough its magnificent chambers and discover its mysteries.

Unfortunately, she couldn't accomplish the last part. All the paintings, the impossible rooms, the strange carpets, the fascinating statues, even the tiniest details were amazingly strange. Everything seemed so impossible, so wrong so…surreal, that she needed to touch it to make sure that it wasn't a dream, an illusion, that it was truly real, that it was there, solid and touchable.

After much wondering trough the mansion, she got tired. The redhead collapsed in the nearest couch and fell asleep in a creamy living room.

&

A gentle stroke on her cheek woke her up. She would have slept further if it would have been a normal touch, but the cold flesh that caressed her skin shocked her so much that she sat up-right in a split of second. As her gaze rose, she met two beautiful, entrancing eyes. She was immediately mesmerised by those brown eyes. She didn't even saw there owner, as she slowly rose to there height, closing half the space between them. Her mouth slowly parted its lips, her eyes wider than normal; she leaned in, not knowing what she was doing.

At about an inch from his lips, she stopped, horrified by what she had almost done. She winced and backed out, almost considering running away.

For the first time, she observed him. He had short, black, very shiny hair and really pale skin, almost white. She didn't dare to look at his eyes and that fact seemed to amuse him, as his rosy lips curved in a smile. He suddenly stood up, Ginny observed he was taller than her and that he was rather well-build.

He approached her, but stopped his steps at inches away from her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it, making her look up from her shoes. She then let him bore into her eyes, attempting to break the eye contact. But her body seemed to have a different will. She was glued to those charming, big brown eyes. She felt naked as his eyes squirmed trough her. It felt like he was reading her mind, searching her flaws and her strong points, un-dressing her feelings.

Her heart skipped a beat as he blinked. She sighted. It felt like the time had stopped while he bored into her and, now that he had blinked, it started to flow again at his usual pace. For the first time, Ginny heard the rhythmic tick-tack of the little clock on the small coffee table. He let go of her chin and sat on the couch.

Ginny's eyes widened. She didn't hear his steps. And his moves…How could she have not notice his gracious moves, his almost angelic moving before?

He smiled at her amazement. He motioned her to sit down. She sat besides him, carefully not looking in his eyes. She didn't want them to mesmerise her like they did before.

He sighted. "I really don't know where to start." His voice had the same mesmerising quality as his eyes. She looked up, stumbling over his eyes again. He smirked knowingly. "I suppose I'll tell you my name, first. I'm Sameer. And I'm a vampire."


End file.
